Dark Magic
by Lonnee
Summary: A new Potter means new adventures! Join Amaia as she and her friends encounter even more danger then Harry ever did. And get this, an unmistakeable happens. Has Hogwarts come to an end as we know it? Will Amaia and her friends save the school?
1. P R O L O G U E

_Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! Sorta anyways. I know normally most people join this site fist, but I flip flopped it around. I joined FictionPress first before this account. I have had this idea for a while, but didn't know how to start it. I hope I got the starting point right… Anyways, enjoy! :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowlings does. She's letting me use her storyline for my own purpose, and I highly praise her for letting me write this story. I only own my OCs._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Magic<strong>

_By: Peppermint Chocolates_

_**Prologue…**_

* * *

><p>As the clock chimed, four people crowded over a bed with a girl laying in it. A squirming baby cried in the lovely girls' arms. She sighed happily, rocking the baby back and forth gently, humming a soft tune that her mother used to sing to her. Smiling, she looked up at her husband, "She has your eyes, Harry." She said in a thick British accent.<p>

Harry smiled, looking at the baby with a proud smile, "And she, your nose and mouth." He chuckled, letting the baby play with his fingers. Such soft fingers. He smiled, despite of himself, "And your hands."

The brown haired girl standing beside him also grinned, chuckling a little. "Now Harry, don't go sappy on us." She accused lightly, laughing.

"Hermione, you know I wouldn't do that." He huffed, and his wife giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are," She teased lightly, shuffling the baby so that she was in a more comfortable position. "I like it though, mind you." She informed him with a smile.

Harry smiled down at her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you Ginny Potter. Never forget that." He cooed.

The ginger haired boy standing next to Hermione groaned. "Harry, really?" He complained. Hermione hit him in the side with her elbow and he yelped, "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his side.

"C'mon Ron. Let's give these two some space." She mused, pulling Ron out by the shoulder. The door closed and Ginny sighed happily.

"Finally," She murmured, looking at the baby with love in her eyes. She looked up at Harry and smiled, her eyes seemed to glow as happiness consumed her. "We have to name her, you know." She reminded him.

Harry mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? He completely forgot! "What do you want to name her?" He asked politely, leaning down to see his child better, planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"How about…Amaia Crimson Potter?" She asked, gazing at the baby in her hands.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Harry agreed, pushing his glasses up his face as he stared at his beautiful daughter. This is how a new adventure started – as the Potter's welcome a new life in their world, someone was watching. Even though that Amaia hasn't done a thing – that somebody wishes her dead. One way or another.

* * *

><p><em>So? How you like it? Did I start it out ok? I was afraid it would start out like I planned! :o But, It actually turned out ok! I know, it's short, but it's the prologue! :D <em>

_~Lonnee~_


	2. C H A P T E R 1

_Heh. I should probably put who this story is based on, huh? Well, those of you who are reading this know that it's mostly Harry and Ginny. But haven't gotten any reviews… So…. I guess I better say the characters so I do, huh? :P _

_You pronounce Amaia (Ah-Mah-E-A). Kinda my own proununtiation, but anyways…._

_I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowlings does. I only own my OCs and the plot. On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Magic<strong>

_By: Lonnee_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Being a Potter was more trouble than it was worth. <em>

Amaia was finding that out the hard way. Even though she loved her parents very much, it didn't stop the stares that were coming her way when she made it to Hogwarts, a witch and wizardry school that her parents were making her go to.

Though, she wasn't at the school yet, Amaia Potter had stares coming her way when she walked on the train. She went to the reserved seat that her father had for her and tossed her bags over her head where the suitcases went.

This was where her father and his best friends sat. Amaia sighed, laying her head against the window sill as more and more wizards rushed onto the train before it left. She had this deep feeling that this was going to be a long ride.

Someone cleared their throat and Amaia looked up to see an ashy blonde haired boy standing at the doorway, looking quite nervous. "Uh, may I sit with you?" He asked with a small shrug as hair fell into his face lamely, "No one else will let me…." He sighed, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Amaia nodded her head, smiling softly. It wouldn't hurt, and he looked lonely. The boy smiled, dragging his suitcase inside and flinging It over his head, sitting in front of her. "Hi. I'm Cain White. What's your name?" He asked her, cocking his head to his side.

Amaia grimaced, but figured she'd have to say her name sooner or later. She just wished it was later. "Amaia Potter…" She answered, looking out the window so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"You're that one! The daughter of Harry Potter!" Cain exclaimed excitedly, smiling like an idiot. "My mom told me about him His story is incredible, dontcha think?"

Amaia tried to smile but it came out kind of forced. "Yeah. My dad is pretty amazing…" She murmured, moving her coal black hair out of her face.

Cain's face fell, noticing Amaia's change of mood. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, slapping his forehead with his right hand. "I really need to think before I speak. This is why I don't make a lot of friends…." He murmured shyly, blushing a bit.

Amaia smiled, laughing lightly. "It's fine." She assured him, grinning. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen the stares. How they know it's me is uncanning, but they are wizards." She shrugged, fiddling with her bangs.

Cain's face brightened back up, laughing along with her. "Yeah. They'll wind down. Your dad was like a celebrity…" He laughed, than blushed again, "I'm sorry. I keep bringing it up…" He murmured.

"It's fine." Amaia assured the babbling boy with a soft smile. The train started to move and it jerked Amaia around, almost throwing her out of her seat. "Whoa." She muttered, laughing a little. She laughed a lot when she was nervous, and boy, was she nervous. Who wouldn't be if they were going to a new school with new beginnings?

"You ok?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," She laughed again, blushing.

Cain nodded and his bangs fell into his face again. He blew them out of his face, smiling. "Yeah, that's understandable," He agreed with a crooked smile. "You'll be fine. Just ignore all the staring and comments." He informed her with a wink.

Amaia huffed with a roll of her eyes. _Yeah, _She thought, _Thats all I have to do…_

The train stopped for what seemed like the longest ride of her life. Cain grabbed his suitcase just as Amaia grabbed hers and they walked off the train.

When Amaia stepped off the train it felt like a dream. Half of her knew she was here and knew she was getting ready to go through with all this. The other half is still with mother and father, sitting at the family table and eating homemade cooked meals, laughing and talking about life.

All the wizards gathered around a tall looking man wearing a brown beard. He was much bigger than the rest of them, and Amaia silently wondered what he was.

"Hello. My name is Albus. I am here to show you to your destination." The man rumbled. A small boy raised his hand and Albus smiled, "Yes lad?"

"Are you a giant?" The boy asked lamely, and the others laughed at him, making him blush.

"Don't laugh. It's a good question…" Albus growled, and immediately everyone stopped laughing. "Yes. I am a giant. Oh, don't worry-" He said when he saw the boy's face, "I won' bite. I'm harmless. Now, off we go!" He sang, turning around and walking forward.

Amaia and Cain looked at each other, eyes wide. Amaia knew what was next and she was afraid. But she had to do this. Cain nodded his head, as if he was thinking the same thing as she. Hesitating for a moment, they finally followed the giant.

_If only she knew what she was going to go through when she got there._

* * *

><p><em>There ya go! My story! How'd you like it? :D It came out better than I expected. Albus is a new giant, mind you. Review please and tell me what you think! <em>

_~Lonnee~_


End file.
